


And The Student Becomes The Teacher

by Bam4Me



Series: We Are Weak To Our Children [2]
Category: Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Fluff, Gen, I'm Sorry, Qui-Gon Lives, SOMEHOW THIS GOT MISTAGGED IN THE FANDOM CATEGORY I AM SORRY, This has no actual plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-04
Updated: 2018-02-04
Packaged: 2019-03-13 15:06:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13573125
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bam4Me/pseuds/Bam4Me
Summary: As it turns out, Qui-Gon is weak to children, and it's catching. Obi-Wan blames him entirely.





	And The Student Becomes The Teacher

**Author's Note:**

> so.................. hi.......
> 
> Also, yes, this is pretty much just plotless fluff for the most part, but the next fic in the series will have actual plot don't worry, I just felt the need to introduce Qui-Gon's next padawan and he's a little cutie plz love him
> 
> gatersgonewild.tumblr.com

When Obi-Wan and Anakin came to visit Qui-Gon on the second day the man had been awake for more than a few hours at a time, Obi-Wan wasn’t surprised in the slightest to find the man sitting back against the propped up bed frame, working on a data pad with a little glare on his face.

 

_ The paperwork never ends. I almost died and they make me fill out my own paperwork to assure them I’m not, in fact, dead. I would warn you to run now before you get to where I am in the Order, but I fear you are already too late. _

 

Obi-Wan frowned, glancing back out into the hallway to see Anakin slowly trailing after him, chatting with Abella in the hallway as he slowly plodded along.

 

_ You sure are chatty today, Master. _

 

Qui-Gon gave him a fond look, eyes smiling as their bond sparked just as bright as it had always been between them. There had only been a few days time in which the bond wasn’t as strong, but the muddled thoughts that came through when Qui-Gon had been drugged for the better part of three weeks… had been quiet. He hasn’t had the chance to properly form a bond with Anakin -though the startings of one was slowly forming itself as the two of them realized they’re much more suited to each other than they thought in the beginning- and the loss of any real stable connection other than the preliminary bonds he has with friends and teachers he’s lived with here all his life, has been startling.

 

The first week after Naboo, Obi-Wan had leaned pretty heavily into the bond he shared with Master Yoda from a lifetime spent helping him through visions.

 

For all the damn visions he’s had in his life, all the dangers he’d been warned of, there was no force damned warning about the karking  _ sith _ that had shown up, but that's what's life is. Master Yoda told him that the future was always in motion, and we rarely see things we're not looking towards. 

 

Hearing that was  _ just _ as frustrating as you'd think it would be. 

 

_ My sweet Padawan, I'd almost feared I'd wake up to find our bond broken and your mind distant from my reach. It is good to hear your sarcasm.  _

 

_ The sad part is, I cannot tell if  _ you _ are being sarcastic or not.  _

 

Qui-Gon gave him a sad little look, a hand restless against the bedsheets for a moment before resting on his stomach, opposite the side he'd been stabbed in. He sighed, stomach rising and falling with a little wince on his face. His pain killers must be wearing off. 

 

_ Dear one, I would never joke about losing your bond and heart, I would hate myself forever to lose any of my precious students, for I carry all of you in my soul with me.  _

 

Obi-Wan was quiet for a moment before snorting.  _ You are poetic, Master. I may become a master myself one day, but I will always need your guidance.  _

 

Qui-Gon’s breath caught for a moment, before he let it out again. He was an utter dope when it came to his students, his boys, all of them, even his grandpadawans, but Obi-Wan was different. He was the one who clings back just the same. The one that would truly  _ hurt _ to lose. Xanatos and Feemor were both grown with padawans of their own now, but he just… wanted one of them that didn't wander off.

 

It's why he'd taken so long to knight him.

 

_ I can't believe you almost gave him up for a child you'd known for three days.  _

 

Qui-Gon looked down into his lap where a small six year old nautolan boy was curled up on his stomach. The healer had taken one look at the stubborn set to Qui-Gon’s face with Tuvœ had fallen asleep on him, and let out a loud sigh, arranging a pile of blankets and a pillow against his injured side to cushion any blow the little initiate might cause if he squirmed in his sleep. 

 

Tuvœ was actually a lot like Obi-Wan, in the sense that their bond had been a naturally occurring bond that had formed years before either of them had been old enough to be taken as a Padawan. 

 

Qui-Gon still remembers the way that Xanatos had sang his praises to anyone who would listen that his master had been chosen by the force itself to take another student after he would be knighted, and the same bond that had formed with Tuviï less than a year ago. Qui-Gon had almost been  _ embarrassed  _ that the same thing had happened twice in a row. 

 

Well, possibly, three times now? He didn't exactly bond with Xanatos right away but does it count when a two year old points at you and says ‘mine’? Because that's how he met Xanatos.

 

He was  _ weak _ to small children, it seems. 

 

Tuvœ was a nautolan child with purple skin and soft tendrils on his head. He and Qui-Gon had an instant bond upon meeting, the same way he’d had with Obi-Wan. Bright and fast and taking them both by surprise.

 

_ Well I would never give him up, but Ani needed to be taught. His midichlorian count is just too high. _

 

Obi-Wan waved him off with a little sigh, letting Anakin into the room before closing the door behind him. Anakin made a soft little noise at the sight of the little boy passed out on Qui-Gon’s lower stomach, his little fingers curling around the side of Obi-Wan’s robes. Obi-Wan gave him a look so fond Qui-Gon was almost sure he’d probably learned it from him.

 

Anakin looked up at Obi-Wan with big eyes. “Who’s that?”

 

Obi-Wan was smiling as he reprimanded the boy, tone nearly a whisper Qui-Gon could barely hear. “Inside voice, dear one, do you remember how I showed you to speak with your mind?”

 

Anakin nodded, a determined little look on his face for a moment before his eyes squeezed shut tight and he concentrated on the bond between him and his master. Obi-Wan felt his heart clench at how sweet it looked, him standing there as he tried to remember what he’d been taught.

 

_ Like this, Obi-Wan? _

 

Obi-Wan didn’t think his grin could get any brighter.  _ Exactly like that, dear one. _

 

Anakin grinned back at him, eyes sparkling bright. Obi-Wan was utterly lost for this sweet child.  _ Who’s he? _

 

Obi-Wan looked back to the bed where Qui-Gon was gently petting one of the soft tendrils on Tuvœ’s head when the little boy fussed a little in his sleep, before shifting and settling down again. Obi-Wan went over to the side of the bed and hopped up, movements so light they jostled no one, and Qui-Gon reached out his left arm for Obi-Wan to get up fully and lay with them. Obi-Wan turned to the edge where Anakin was standing with wide eyes and reached down to give the boy a boost up onto the bed next to him, the four of them making the bed feel utterly small with all of them squished together. Obi-Wan pulled Anakin between his legs so the boy had room to sit and watched the way he looked at Tuvœ with big wide eyes.

 

It took about a second for Obi-Wan to realize that Anakin grew up on a desert world and Tuvœ was an amphibian. Anakin has seen some weird creatures but a nautolan would have been unheard of there.

 

_ His name is Tuvœ, he’s going to be Master Qui-Gon’s new padawan in a few years. _

 

Anakin looked utterly enchanted.  _ His eyes are so big, his skin looks so soft. He’s very pretty. _

 

Obi-Wan had the feeling that it was going to be a long time before the simplest of things stop enchanting his young padawan. But he wasn’t looking forward to that day. He hoped the galaxy keeps awing his student.

 

You can’t be awed if you don’t find beauty, and if you stop finding a reason to love the galaxy around you, you fall prey to the darkness that will hurt you. Obi-Wan hoped that didn’t happen.

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> gatersgonewild.tumblr.com


End file.
